There is an information network system in which an information providing server installed in an information providing company is connected with an information terminal installed for an information requesting user that receives information through a network (see Patent Document 1). The information providing server has information storing means for storing information from an information providing user that provides the information to the information providing server or information from the information requesting user, and information transmitting means for transmitting information. The information terminal has a display unit that displays information provided from the information providing server, and information receiving means for receiving information from the information providing server. In the system, when contents of information held in the information providing server are updated or new information is transmitted to the information providing server from the information providing user, the contents of the information will be displayed at a predetermined position in the display unit of the information terminal. According to this system, updated information or new information can be confirmed by just seeing the display unit of the terminal without operating the information terminal by the information requesting user.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 1998-238183